


Danganronpa South Storm at Sea 2: The Journey

by MikeGonzo1220



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeGonzo1220/pseuds/MikeGonzo1220
Summary: The sequel to Danganronpa South Storm at Sea! Our killing game survivors begin their journey across the country continuing there quest to return home. Along the way our heroes are thrown into a war between the Future Foundation and the Remnants of Despair and both organizations want them either captured or killed. However not all hope is lost, a group of freedom fighters known only as The Resistance, whose interests align with the survivors, might be their only salvation. Can our heroes successfully make it home and finally put their fallen friends to rest or will this despair induced war be there undoing? It's time to find out.





	1. Land Ho!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back!! I know y'all have been waiting since December for this and it is finally here! Now I know that many of you had your souls destroyed by feels in the last story but don't worry, I promise that your souls will be destroyed even more this time. There's no set upload schedule because I'm about to start my second job but I will try to be as frequent with the updates as possible. It's so good to be back in the Danganronpa world and I hope y'all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first story.

Morning came, the suns reflection on the water peered into my cabin and woke me from my slumber. I got out of bed and got changed, ready for another day on the open sea as our journey to the states continued. I made my way to the main deck and as I did I got a full blast of sunlight on my face, I squinted as my eyes adjusted themselves. As I looked around the deck I saw some familiar faces, the other three survivors who made it through all six trials of the killing game. Hard to believe it’s already been half a year since we escaped that nightmare. 

“Morning” I said walking over to them. Token, Craig, and Henrietta turned to look at me. 

“Well well, if it isn’t our savior, what’s up Mike” Craig said.

“Geez Craig I told you before it was a team effort, if it wasn’t for all of us working together we never would have made it out” I replied.

“Either way what’s important is that we’re finally free” Token said, “we should be reaching the main land any day now.” 

“You’d think it wouldn’t have taken this long to get back” Henrietta said. I nodded in agreement before leaning against the railing of the ship.

“Ya know, last night I dreamed about it” I said, “the killing game and all our friends. Can you guys believe all the horror that went down on that ship?”  
“How could we forget” Craig answered, “we woke up on a ship in the middle of the ocean with no memories of who we were and were forced to play a killing game. The very next day Kenny killed Bebe.” 

“And then at the class trial” Token said, “he was executed for it. Not to long after we discovered project UA and because of her desire to get more information about it, Nichole tried to kill Heidi and ended up getting killed instead. Then Heidi got executed. The next day Wendy discovered more information about project UA which lead to the discovery of the remnants of despair.” 

“After that Kyle and I got killed” a voice said approaching us from behind. We turned around to see Stan and Kyle standing there. “Wendy had killed us in an act or pure jealousy and insanity.” 

“Then she met her fate” Kyle said, “not to sound cruel but I’m not shedding any tears over that one.” 

“Morning guys” I said.

“Good morning” Stan said back. “By the way what happened after that, throughout all this time we’ve spent here you’ve never mentioned it.”

“Monokuma gave us the resurrection stone” Craig said, “he wanted us to raise one of our own to extend the killing game, that’s when Jimmy attacked him.” 

“Monokuma killed him right then and there, we saw him fade away” Token followed up.

“Jesus” Stan said.

“Yeah, it was brutal” Henrietta said, I could see the pain in her eyes as she recollected that tragedy. “I used the resurrection stone to bring Bebe back but thanks to Eric it ended up being a round trip for her. He tricked Clyde into killing her again and then Clyde was punished for it.” 

“That’s when Tweek and I got payback” another voice said from behind. We turned around to see Kenny and Butters standing there. The two of them had not spoken at all, barring the usual greetings and farewells that were required of common courtesy at the start and end of a day. “Tweek plotted Eric’s murder, and we both carried it out, we blew up the machine room with Eric in it. The goal was to create a murder even Monokuma couldn’t solve and we succeeded, but thanks to Mike you four unraveled the mystery and we were executed for it. Or so we thought.” 

“With only four of you left” Kenny began, “a deal was struck, you guys searched the entire ship for clues and then in the final class trial had to determine who the mastermind was.” 

“That’s when we figured out that it was Tweek” Craig said disheartened, “it was him, you, and Eric. You all played us from the beginning.” Kyle and Butters looked at Kenny with anger in their eyes, they still did not trust or forgive Kenny for what he had done.

“Then in the final vote Kenny betrayed Tweek and voted with us saving our lives and setting us free” I said. “We used the resurrection stones to bring you three back and now here we are. Project UA was a plan by the future foundation to turn all of us into weapons for the government, a war with the remnants of despair has been raging ever since.” 

“It’s so hard to believe all of that happened in the span of only like four months” Token said, “will be coming up on the year mark at the end of the summer.” 

“Yeah” I said, “it’s taken a while but we haven’t wavered, our goal remains the same, to bring our friends home.” 

“There’s a good chance will end up being caught in this war Mike” Kenny said, “if we’re not prepared to fight and maybe even take the lives of others will never make it back to South Park.” 

Kenny was right, I had been thinking about that fact for a while now, we all have. I know my heart has been hardened and I am ready to do what is necessary, but what about the others? Can they really do it? The only thing that will be able to answer that question is time. 

“Hey what’s that” Butters said pointing to a shadow in the distance, it was covered in fog from where we were standing but, could it be?

“Kenny” I said.

“I’m on it” Kenny knew what I was about to ask and ran up the stairs to the bridge. His eyes widened and a big grin had appeared on his face. “LAND HO!” 

We all cheered at last we had reached the mainland, now the really journey begins.


	2. Enter, The Resistance

As we approached the shore we looked for a place to dock the ship. The closer we got the more the fog cleared and that’s when our excitement for arriving turned to shock and fear. We knew that the war had ravaged the land, but we didn’t realize it would be to this extent. The beach was covered in bodies, the boardwalk was mostly destroyed, the entire city was as quiet as a graveyard.

“Dear god” Craig said, “it’s worse then I imagined.” 

“This is the city of Wildwood” I said, “it’s a prime vacation spot for New Jersians, or at least it was.” I noticed a small group of rocks that would provide a nice cover for us to dock at. “Kenny over there by the rocks.” Kenny gave a thumbs up and moved the ship into position. We packed up what was left of our rations and clothes and disembarked. We moved towards the bodies on the shore line. The closer we got the more we were able to see what the bodies looked like. There were eight bodies near us all with black cloaks covering them.

“We might wanna borrow those cloaks” Kyle said. “It’ll be easier to move it we don’t draw attention to ourselves, and some of our clothes kind of stand out.” 

“I agree” Stan said. We all took a cloak from the different bodies and put them on.

“Alright let’s move” Token said. We moved up towards the boardwalk being as stealthy as possible and we were able to successfully reach it. Suddenly high beam headlights flashed us, they were coming from a jeep a few feet away. 

“Well what do we have here” a malicious voice said.

“Don’t know man, but I say we find out” the other voice said smugly. 

The two people emerged from the jeep and approached us. As they did we got a look at their faces and immediate panic rose in all of us. They were two tall men with baseball bats and Monokuma masks. 

“They’re wearing resistance cloaks, this is gonna be fun” the man on the right said. 

“Oh shit, hold on dude these are the survivors of the killing game” the one on the left said. 

“You mean the one that blonde spaz fucked up” the other guys asked. Blonde spaz, are they talking about Tweek?

“Yeah that one” the first guy answered. “The bosses wants these guys dead so let’s make them happy and kill these fuckers.” As the two of them moved closer, Kenny, Craig, and I prepared for a fight, we were about to take a swing when we heard something from the distance, it was a gunshot. It came from a long distance sniper rifle and it dropped the first guy killing him instantly. The other guy looked around trying to find where the shot came from and a moment later a bullet went through his head as well. 

“Holy shit dude” Stan shouted. “What the actual fuck?!” 

A few seconds later figures emerged from the fog, they were wearing the same black cloaks as the ones we took off the corpses. 

“Don’t move” one of them said, he was holding a police baton. As we looked around the other figures who surrounded us had the same weapons and outfits. The one who spoke approached us keeping his guard up. “Who are you, where did you come from? Are you truly the survivors of the killing game?” 

Kyle removed his hood and answered the question. “Yes, we’re the ones who survived the killing game.” 

The hooded figure was taken aback after seeing Kyle’s face. “You're, you’re him, the one the commander spoke of.” 

“The commander” I asked. 

“You all aren’t safe here” he said, “come with us, we are going to take you somewhere safe.” We all looked at each other looks of hesitation on each of our faces. “You can trust us, those two men our sniper just killed are members of the Remnants of Despair, the same group that wants you all dead. Please come with us, more Remnants will be coming soon to investigate the gunshots, if we get into a fight right now will be killed.” 

We all nodded in agreement, “alright lead the way” I said. The hooded figures surrounded us and lead us away from the boardwalk and down the road to an abandoned school. The hooded man in front of us opened up a sewer drain and then looked back at us.

“This way” he said. As we climbed into the sewer we heard voices approaching from behind us. “Damn it, more remnants, you two lead them away, we’ll guide them back to base.” 

“Understood” the hooded figure behind us replied, based on the tone of voice we could tell she was a girl. 

We entered the sewers leaving the two warriors behind to protect us as we moved ever closer to this mysterious group’s base. We walked for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality it was only about an hour or so. At last we stood before a wall, a dead end. 

“Did we take a wrong turn” Stan asked. 

“No” our guide said. He pushed in a block on the wall and a pathway opened up. Beyond the door was a staircase leading downward into the dark. What lies beyond it is anyone’s guess. “Right this way.” He began walking down the stairs, we were hesitant to follow but at this point there was no going back. One by one we followed him down the stairs single file. At the end of the line was Kenny and once he made it through the door, it shut behind us. We reached the base of the stairs and what we saw as we entered the chamber beyond it was something out of a war movie. Tents everywhere, warriors in those same black outfits prepping for battle, and civilians passing out rations to each other. 

“What is this place” Craig asked. 

“It’s the New Jersey base of operations for the resistance” he answered. The man finally removed his hood and we saw that he had short red hair and brown eyes. “I’m Ethan by the way, second in command of this division. You all make yourselves comfortable I need to inform the commander that you’re here.” We nodded and Ethan left to report to his superiors. 

The eight of us began to walk around the site and the more we walked the more we saw how truly horrifying the damage the remnants caused was. I saw an older woman sitting in a chair drinking water and decided to approach her. 

“Excuse me” I said. “I used to live here in Jersey and Wildwood was a tourist trap back then, what caused it to turn into the wasteland we saw outside.

“Oh young man” the lady said, “it’s a sad tale. One night I heard a commotion outside, I opened my window to see riots in the streets, all of the rioters had the same bear mask on and were surprisingly coordinated. They rounded us all up and placed us in an internment camp they set up in the town’s high school. I thought I was going to die there but one day the resistance fighters showed up and managed to free everyone taking us underground. It was the first good day I had in a long time, the commander showed up to save us blade in his hand and his jet black hair danced in the wind as he cut down enemies, it was truly a miracle. Now we live here waiting for the war to end. It’s not all bad though, we have a fresh water supply and getting food is easy for the soldiers. Once the war ends I’m going to go back to my home and take a nice long nap in my bed.” 

“I see” I said, “thank you for telling me your tale I’m grateful.” Ethan came over to us a moment later. 

“The commander wishes to see you all now” Ethan said. “Follow me.” Ethan led us to the office of the commander, as we opened the door and filed in to the office we saw him, his back was turned to us. 

“Welcome to my base” he said, he turned around to face us and continued to speak, “my name is-,” He was stopped short as his eyes met Kyle’s. Kyle immediately started to cry.

“You-You’re alive” Kyle said, “It’s really you, I don’t believe it.” 

“Kyle” the commander said running over to hug him, “I thought you were dead, how is this possible I saw your corpse when they broadcasted the killing game.” 

“The others brought me back right before we escaped” Kyle responded. The two finally stopped hugging and Kyle turned to face me. “Mike, meet my younger brother, Ike Broflovski.”


	3. Reunion

The Broflovski brothers continued to hug for what felt like forever, no one could blame them, they both thought the other was dead. 

“How are you still alive” Kyle asked, “the war devastated our home.” 

“It’s a long story” Ike said, “go grab some chairs and I will tell you everything.” We gathered some chairs from outside his office and brought them back in. We put them in a circle while Ike sat on his desk. “It happened about a month or so after you guys got kidnapped, the war between the Future Foundation and the Remnants of Despair was in full swing.”

“Now I get it” I said, “when the remnants attacked the three sites and eventually kidnapped us and stuck us on that boat, the war had started already.” 

“Exactly” Ike said, “it all happened so fast, we were at the town square, we assumed all of you were dead so the townsfolk set up a memorial for you guys. That’s when the remnants moved in, they attacked us using deadly force, it was mass chaos. Our mother was able to get myself and few other kids to the edge of town, turns out there was an underground tunnel system used in case of nuclear fallout, if nothing else the crazy adults in our town did one thing right. The four of us traveled down that tunnel system until we reached the end of it on the edge of the Colorado border. From there we traveled from state to state learning whatever we could about the war. Every state was more ravaged then the last. The remnants began streaming the killing game when we reached Ohio. We watched as you were killed Kyle, and you Kenny. We learned of the resistance in New Jersey so we moved there, watching the killing game unfold. By the time that Bebe got killed by Clyde we were already members of the resistance. When you guys won the killing game, I was already an officer here, the others as well, although the four of us were scattered to the other hideouts across the country. When the remnants discovered you were heading state side they deduced that you’d be coming here. They then launched a full scale invasion, they slaughtered so many people and as a result they now control the streets above. I figured out that you’d be coming here about the same time as they did I began working my ass off and was promoted to a base commander.”

“Damn” I said, “you weren’t kidding when you said it all happened so quickly. To think all of this happened in the time we were on that ship, I mean we weren’t there for that long.”

“Wait what happened to Mom” Kyle asked.

Ike looked down at the floor before answering. “She, she didn’t make it neither did Dad, I’m sorry bro.”

Kyle looked at the floor his eyes covered by the part of his hair that reached out in front of his hat. It looked like he was going to cry but he didn’t, deep down he prepared himself for that news. He wasn’t the only one. Craig, Kenny, and Stan all had siblings whose fates are unknown to them. 

“Ike” Craig said, “what about Tricia?”

“Yeah” Stan chimed in, “and Shelly?”

“Karen” Kenny asked.

Ike took a breath before speaking again, “the other three that made it out, they were Tricia Tucker, Karen McCormick, and Firkle Smith.”

Henrietta gasped at that response, “Firkle’s alive? What about Michael and Pete?” 

Ike shook his head, “no one else made it out” he looked to Stan, “including Shelly, I’m sorry Stan.”

Stan took a breath he didn’t know what to say and honestly, I don’t blame him. Craig and Kenny didn’t stay silent though. 

“Where are they” Craig asked. 

“Tricia and Karen both joined the resistance with me, they’re commanders of two other resistance bases” Ike said. “Tricia’s in California and Karen is near the border between Kansas and Colorado.”

“What about Firkle” Henrietta asked. Suddenly a knock came at the door behind us. 

“That’s probably him now” Ike answered. “Come on it.” The door opened and Firkle appeared in front of us. Henrietta rose from her chair and ran over to hug her young friend. He hugged her back as he started to cry.”

“I thought you were dead” Henrietta said. 

“You think I’d let those conformists kill me” he replied. Henrietta chuckled as she let go of him. Firkle walked over to Ike, “hey babe” he said as he kissed Ike on the lips. 

Kyle was surprised by that and Ike caught a glimpse of his brother’s reaction as he pulled away from his lover. “What” he said, “did you think you were the only one?”

Kyle chuckled, “nope, but honestly it took you long enough bro. I thought you two would never get together.” 

“Oh, you’re one to talk” Ike said, “even before your memory wipe you were slow as a snail at trying to ask Stan out, hell I don’t even think you did without getting super embarrassed.” The brothers laughed for a moment before returning to the topic at hand. “So, what’re you guys going to do now?” 

“We’re heading back to South Park” Craig answered, “we need to lay our friends to rest.” 

“You can’t” Ike said, “you’ll be killed or worse captured and tortured. Both the Future Foundation and the Remnants want to capture you and if they do it will destroy any hope that this world has left. Please stay and fight with us.” 

“We can’t we made a promise and we’re damn well gonna keep it” I said. 

“Please brother I’m begging you” Ike said, “I can’t lose you again, if you guys go to South Park you’re all going to die. The Remnants or the Foundation will find you, please!”

“We’re going” Kyle said sternly while standing up. “Either help us get there or not, but no matter what we’re going.”

Ike squeezed the edge of this desk even harder, he knew he couldn’t stop his brother even if he tried. “Fine let’s meet in the middle” he said, “you guys help us with a job and will give you transportation, protection, and rations that should get you to Karen’s base. It’s going to be a long journey and I can’t promise you’ll survive, even so I know I can’t stop you. But you will help us with this mission first, if we don’t get what we need the people out their will suffer more than they already are.


	4. Operation Ration Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yes I know it has been like three months (jesus christ it actually has). I'm sorry for the long wait but life has been a rollercoaster since the last update dropped back in July. I won't bore you with the details, what's important is I'm back and barring anymore world ending life plot twists I will try to be regular with the uploads again. Thanks for waiting y'all I do appreciate it and I will see you all in the next update.

In the dead of night Kenny, Craig, Token and I moved through the streets of the ravaged town. Making sure to be extra careful as we dodged Remnants while we made our way to the objective. Kyle’s brother was adamant about this, we needed his help and the only way we were going to get it was by helping him first. As we continued to move I recollected the mission plan that Ike and Ethan explained to us earlier.

“Your target is the old abandoned church the Remnants are using as a ration storage facility” Ike began. “We’ve been successful in getting our rations from there with only minimal casualties but they’ve since tightened security and my infiltration team can no longer do it alone.” 

“The mission is a two team assignment” Ethan said. “My team will move underground through the sewers until we reach the storm drain behind the church, from there we’re going to wait for you guys to recover the package and get it safely into the sewers.” 

“That’s where you guys come in” Ike continued. “Kenny, Craig, Mike, and Token, the four of you will break into the church and recover as much of their rations as possible. We need all the rations we can get but don’t risk your lives trying to get it all only do what you can. Stealth is paramount so we’ll be outfitting you all with a resistance uniform and baton. You guys can engage them if you have no other choice but try your best to avoid drawing attention to yourselves. Once the job is done we’ll hold up our end and get you guys on the road. Any questions?” 

None of us replied, it was pretty straight forward, get in, grab the food, and get out. As we made our final approach to the church we saw two guards out front and three on the west side of the church. Further scouting showed us that there were two in the back as well.

“The back is our best chance of getting in quietly” Kenny said, “but we will have to take out those guards. Craig, you wanna help me take those fuckers out?” 

“Sounds good” he answered.

The two of them nodded to me before beginning to sneak their way over to the guards, thankfully the clouds covered the moon making it impossible for the guards to see my two friends. Each of them got behind a guard and almost simultaneously knocked them out with their batons. 

“Hide them in the bushes” Kenny whispered to us as Token and I snuck over. 

The four of us put the two guards in the bushes next to the stairs that lead to the back entrance. I got on the walkie talkie that Ike gave me and radioed Ethan.

“We’re heading in now, you guys ready down there?” I asked.

“Affirmative, we’re standing by waiting for your signal” Ethan answered.

The four of us made our way inside. The church had a staircase leading upstairs and one leading downstairs. According to resistance intelligence the rations are on the bottom floor. As we crept down the stairs. Suddenly we heard the voices of two men approach. We hid in the shadows underneath the staircase and were close enough that we could listen in on their conversation.

“Hey did you hear” the first guard asked.

“Hear what” the other one replied.

“The spaz, apparently they’ve decided the punishment for his failure with the killing game” the first guard said.

“Tweek” Craig whispered.

“I heard from a buddy over at headquarters, word is they locked that little nutcase up in the prison and threw away the key” he said. Craig’s eyes widened when he heard what they’ve done to the love of his life. Tweek may have broken his heart but Craig still loved him. 

“Oh yeah” the second guard said, “if you ask me that little spaz got off easy if it were up to me he’d be dead already. Little fucker deserves it after failing such a simple assignment. Now the resistance is getting more and more annoying because those survivors give them hope. 

I looked over at Craig who was shaking with rage. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I shook my head at him silently reminding him that we had a job to do. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and calmed down. The two guards continued their conversation but had walked away at this point. The exit from the staircase lead to a fork in the road, the guards went down the left side. 

“Thanks for keeping your cool Craig” I whispered. 

“Yeah no problem” Craig replied, “I just wish they would’ve said something about where that prison is.” Craig had a look of disappointment on his face. 

“Ike” I said over the radio, “we’ve gotten to the lower level but there’s a fork in the road which way are we going?” 

“Hang on” he replied. “Alright take a right at this fork and then there is going to be a door on the left, that’s the room we’re looking for.”

“Got it” I replied. I looked to the others, “let’s go.” 

The four of us walked down the hall to the door that Ike told us about. Slowly, we opened the door taking extra care to not make a sound. That’s when we saw the food stock, it was massive, you could easily feed an entire city for a year maybe more. 

“Ethan we’re in” I said, “get ready to receive the package.”

“Solid copy” he replied, “we’re ready and waiting.” 

“Mike” Stan said over the radio, “I’m scanning the room you’re in. There should be a fire ladder nearby do you see it?” 

I looked around the room and after a few tries I finally saw the ladder.

“Yeah I see it” I answered. 

“It leads to a cellar door take it and you’ll be at street level” Stan said. 

“Alright Mike” Ike said, “you and the others grab the food and go now before you get caught.” 

The four of us began to take the boxes and pass them up the ladder one by one, we got a total of six or seven boxes before we heard a voice coming from the other door. It was one of the two guards from the stairs. We wouldn’t be able to get out in time so we hid in between some of the boxes. As he got closer we saw that it was the one who knew about Tweek being sent to the prison. Suddenly Craig lunged out of our cover and pinned him to the ground. 

“Where is Tweek” Craig asked growling.

“You” the guard said he looked behind Craig to see the rest of us, “ha well I’ll be damned, three survivors and the traitor, the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Answer the fucking question or I’ll strangle you to death” Craig threatened, “where. is. Tweek.” 

“He’s in the black hole” the guard said looking at Kenny and laughing, “he’ll be dead before you ever see him again.”

“Craig we gotta go” Kenny said putting his hand on Craig’s shoulder, “I know the place he is talking about there’s nothing left for us to do but take the stuff and go.” 

Craig shut his eyes holding back some tears and then proceeded to knock the guard out with one punch. 

“Where is this place” Craig asked Kenny. 

“Not here, let’s save this discussion for when we’re not in enemy territory” Kenny said.

“Kenny’s right” Token said, “let’s get out of here.

Craig nodded and headed for the ladder. We got the food and successfully made our escape. Upon returning to the hide out we were met with applause from all of the refugees. Ike walked up to us and shook my hand. 

“You’ve done us a great service thank you” he said. 

“A deal’s a deal bro” Kyle said. 

“Yes of course” Ike said, “ come with me.” We followed Ike to his office and closed the door behind us.

“Your best bet for getting back to South Park is to take as many back roads and make as few stops as possible” Ike said. Ike brought up a map of the United States on the screen behind him. “From here you should use the same path that Firkle and I used with Karen and Tricia. I’ll send word to Karen in Kansas that you all are coming, but Kenny you should know that when she saw the sixth trial all her respect for you washed away.” 

“Wait if she saw the trial then she should understand why I did what did” Kenny replied. 

“Look it isn’t any of my business, Karen’s reasons and feelings are her own, but she had something that, if she ever saw you again, needed to tell you. Regardless of her feelings she’ll definitely help you guys finish the journey back. If you don’t mind my asking what will you guys do once you’ve laid the others to rest. You guys are already a symbol and with this food you got for us the entire resistance will hear of your exploits. You can’t just disappear after this.”

“We’re not” Craig said, “we’re going to the black hole to rescue Tweek.” 

We all looked at him, some with confusion, however the ones who had raided the church, Token, Kenny, and myself, already understood what he meant. 

He then continued “Kenny you said you would explain, now explain. Where have they taken Tweek?” 

“Wait what” Kyle said, “what are you guys talking about?” 

“When we were in the storage room with the food a guard walked in” Token began, “we hid but Craig jumped him for information on Tweek. The guard said he’s in the black hole which so far, we’ve deduced is a prison.”

“Prison is a nice way of putting it” Kenny said. We all looked at him as he continued, “The Black Hole was the name of a top secret Remnants of Despair project. A maximum security prison where they’d keep anyone they deemed a threat to their plans. It was designed to be built whilst the killing game was going on. When the killing game began we lost all communication with the mainland. The cameras that were on board were the only reason the outside world ever even knew about the game. If Tweek is there then that means two things. One, the Remnants successfully built the prison and two, that our chances of seeing Tweek again are very low.”

“How come” Butters asked.

“The Black Hole was built from the structure of an old maximum security prison from before the war. The Remnants plan was to repair and renovate it to the point where it would be impenetrable. If they put Tweek there as a result of him failing to complete the killing game, you might have to come to terms with the fact that you’ll never see him again Craig.” Craig moved toward Kenny and proceeded to pin him against the wall.

“Maybe you didn’t understand me because you still got some despair clogging your ears” he said. “We are going to rescue Tweek from the Black Hole, with or without you.”

“Craig don’t” Token said.

“Stay out of this” he shouted back.

“I’m telling you it’s impossible” Kenny said.

“He’s not wrong” Ike said intervening. “This Black Hole, it’s been on the resistance’s radar for a while now. We know of its existence, but no matter what we can’t find anything else. We’ve poured dozens of scouts into recon missions for that place. They all have either come back in body bags, or not at all.” Craig made an angry glace at Ike but Ike raised his hand before he continued to speak, “that being said, if anyone could do the impossible, it’s the survivors of the Hope’s Peak Collegiate Cruise Line killing game, so if you decide to go for it, if you try to save him. You’ll have the full support of the New Jersey branch of the resistance behind you.” 

Craig backed away from Kenny releasing him from his hold. 

“It’s late and you guys have done so much, at the very least stay here tonight, once you’re rested you can leave in the morning” Ike said. “I’ve already had a room prepared for you all, it’s not as nice as the ones you had on the ship but it’ll be good enough for one night.” 

“Thank you Ike” I said, “we will take you up on your offer.” Ike lead us down the hall to the room he and his people set up for us. 

“I’m going to call it a night as well” Ike said, “thank you again for all you have done for us, tomorrow we’ll get you on your way.” With that Ike left and we settled in for the evening. It didn’t take long for us all to fall asleep especially for the four of us who had been in the field. I had fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

I woke up not long after, although not where I had fallen asleep. It didn’t know where I was. As I looked around more I discovered I was in a prison cell. I heard someone behind me crying softly, turning around to see who it is my eyes widened with shock. Sitting in front of me with his knees on his face curled up in a ball on the floor was a blonde haired boy. He had cuts and open wounds all over his body. I called out to him, the young boy must have heard me because he stopped crying, he raised his head to make eye contact with me. That’s when I realized who it was. 

“Tweek” I said. 

He looked completely different from the time on the ship. To add to his list of injuries, he had a black eye and a cut on his cheek. He was dirty, his hair was messy, and it look like he had been starved as well.

“You” he said, “you did this to me!” 

“No” I replied, “no I didn’t.” Tweek didn’t listen, he was too busy standing up his eyes focused on the floor not even looking my way. 

“You did this” Tweek said, as he began to speak again he looked up his eyes widened and tears falling down his face. “You did this to me! Now you die!” He lunged at me attempting to gouge out my eyes and at that moment I awoke in my bed. Covered in sweat it took me a second to realize that I was back in the bunk. Was that a dream? It felt so real. I couldn’t fall back asleep that night. In an attempt to clear my head, I began to walk around the base. I stopped at the stairs we used to enter this hideout. I sat on a step for what felt like an eternity but in reality, was only a few minutes. 

“Can’t sleep” a voice suddenly called out to me. I stood up, immediately putting my guard up and looking to see who it was that had called out. It was Butters. 

“I need to talk to you.”


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm inconsistent as all hell aren't I. Sorry for the wait guys, my job is making me close almost every night but that can't be helped. Anyway here's the next chapter, I haven't started six yet but it will be a long one to make up for the fact that this one is relatively shorter. Enjoy

“What is it Butters” I asked.

“It’s about Kenny” Butters answered, “are you sure we can wholeheartedly trust him?”

“What do you mean” I asked.

“What do you think” Butters snapped, “not only did he betray us, he faked his death, and then proceeded to run the killing game, the game that killed so many of our friends. Everything he’s done and said has been a lie, I doubt the feelings for me he claimed to have back on the ship are even real.” 

“I understand your reasoning” I said, “but Kenny did help us end the killing game when he turned against Tweek.” 

“Just another example of him being untrustworthy” Butters replied. “He changed allegiances so fast, don’t you think that is a little suspicious?”

Butters’s argument was completely fueled by emotion. That being said he did raise a valid point. 

“I don’t think we should even take him with us, we should just leave him here, he doesn’t deserve to help us lay our friends to rest, after all he’s the one really responsible for their deaths.”   
“He did help us steal the rations for the refugees though” I countered.

“Oh wow” Butters began sarcastically, “one small act of kindness, that truly does make up for the seven people he killed who weren’t able to be brought back. Why the hell are you defending him anyway?” 

“Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance” I answered, “besides was he not your one true love? If I remember correctly you were the only one who truly forgave him for killing Bebe so long ago.” 

“Times have changed” Butters said, “and so have feelings. Look if you wanna keep him around fine, but don’t expect me to ever forgive him.” 

With that Butters walked away once I was sure he was out of earshot I spoke out.

“You can come out now Kenny” I said. 

Kenny appeared from the shadows, Butters had walked right past him and didn’t even notice that he had been there since about halfway through our conversation.

“He’s totally right you know” Kenny said. “I might have helped you in the end but deep down I know that you’re probably the only one who completely trusts me Mike.” 

“When it comes to redemption everyone has to start somewhere” I responded. 

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me” Kenny asked. 

“You knew him longer than I did” I answered, “what was he like when you two were growing up?” 

“He was the sweetest guy you’d ever met” Kenny answered, “a little gullible and he had his moments when it came to anger, but he had a heart of gold.” 

“Then maybe he will forgive you” I answered, “he just needs more time.”

“They all do, deep down” Kenny added. 

“Come on” I said standing up, “let’s try and get some sleep, tomorrow we hit the road.” 

“Right” Kenny said.

The two of us returned to the bedroom and fell back asleep. Morning came not long after, a couple of resistance soldiers woke us up. They led us to the surface where Ike and Firkle were waiting with a van. It was still early and a layer of fog covered the streets, not thick enough to stop us from driving but just enough to provide us cover.

“Alright” Ike said, “the van is loaded up with two weeks’ worth of rations, we also put some gear in there for you guys to defend yourselves with. Karen knows that you guys are coming and to be on the lookout but it will still take you a while to get there. Before the war it would’ve been a day and a half tops, but now, well let’s just say the rations will need to be used conservatively. Coordinates have been put in the GPS for Karen’s base. You’re heading for Kansas City, or what’s left of it anyway.” 

With that Ike looked to the ground and walked over to Kyle. He gave his brother a hug before continuing to speak, “I wish there was a way I could convince you to stay but I know that it would be pointless to try. Good luck my brother.”

“We will see each other again Ike, you have my word” Kyle replied. 

“Time to go” I said. We all piled into the van, Craig took the driver’s seat a look of determination on his face. We said one last goodbye then drove off into the shadows of the fog.


End file.
